Increasingly, enterprises and end-users have a need to access data from a variety of locations using a variety of devices. The physical location of the data and the users has become irrelevant in today's highly connected environment and with the advent and pervasiveness of the World-Wide Web (WWW). The challenge for content providers has now become how that data can be customized for particular devices and particular users.
Conventionally, user content customization occurs via applets installed and embedded within a World-Wide Web (WWW) browser of the user. These applets are typically tied to a particular WWW browser, a particular device, and a particular processing environment associated with the user. The applets are also manually installed once within the browser and unless updated manually by a user, remain constant even though circumstances and preferences of the user are chaotic and dynamic in fashion.
Consequently, when the user switches browsers, devices, or even alters or changes processing environments, the applets often become inoperable. This is inconvenient for a user that may access a variety of different browsers, devices, and may use a variety of different processing environments to access the Internet.
As a result, a user may attempt to independently manage a variety of different applets for the different devices and browsers that the user may want to access. This can become a daunting management task for the user and may frustrate the user when some customization is available in one context and not available in another context.
Thus, present solutions are not portable and reusable in an automated fashion; accordingly, the user cannot divorce him or her self from managing different context situations for which the user may access the Internet. In fact, many users have given up trying to manage this situation and have resigned themselves to accepting a loss of functionality for some contexts.
Thus, what is needed is a mechanism, which allows for improved localized personalization of content.